


Getting Over a Bump

by telekinetic_hedgehog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Concussions, Flash Fic, Gen, Head Injury, Injury, Injury Recovery, Recovery, Short One Shot, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telekinetic_hedgehog/pseuds/telekinetic_hedgehog
Summary: Han gets a concussion, and the people who care about him help him recover. Set post-ROTJ, around Shattered Empire.Whump drabble exchange for the prompt "hidden injuries," but the drabble part got away from me. :)





	Getting Over a Bump

The Pathfinders’ mission was going perfectly before the explosion happened.

Han looked up just in time to see the trooper launch a detonator that flew through the air and stuck to the transparisteel wall between them. Something crashed into him from his side, and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, just out of reach of the rainstorm of transparisteel shards.

The impact, either of hitting the ground or of the explosion, Han wasn't sure, took his breath away and made his ears ring. His head ached, and he blinked away stars. Sargeant Dameron-- who, apparently, was the something that had knocked Han to the ground-- climbed off of him slowly. Kes had transparisteel dagger-tips stuck in his boot leather, but otherwise he had pushed them outside the blast radius.

“You okay, General?”

“Huh?” Han took a second to process the question, and another two to take stock of his body and realize he had no idea, but Kes just saved his life. “Uhh, yeah. Thanks. Thanks for getting me out of the way. I'm fine.”

Blaster fire was heavy through the blown-out window, and Han scrambled away from it. His body felt heavy and rattled, but he pushed through the fatigue and dizziness and got away from the crossfire. Kes crawled next to him, staying at his side.

 _“General,”_ buzzed Han's commlink, with a message from the admiral. Kes helped Han to his feet, and just like that, they were back in the battle, every second needing Han's attention if he was going to keep himself and his people alive.

Over the next few days, Han was a mess. Something was wrong with him, but he didn't know what. He laid awake at night, staring into the darkness and wondering why he couldn't fall asleep. He snapped at Leia and couldn't focus during strategy meetings. It felt like he was in a fog, always a few seconds behind everyone else.

On the fifth day, he staggered, exhausted, into the medbay and asked to talk to a psytech or a doctor, or _anyone,_ really. A doctor sat with him in a curtained-off room and listened to him describe his symptoms. She had a med droid scan his head and diagnosed him with a concussion.

Han spent the next two weeks on near-bedrest. He couldn't stay in the crowded medbay, but a med droid came by the room he and Leia shared to check on him every day, and kitchen droids brought him food. Because his brain needed to recover, he couldn't read his datapad or watch holovids, and by the third day he was bored out of his mind. Leia kept him company when she could, keeping him updated on the victories the Rebellion was winning, talking with him when he wasn't too confused or irritable, sneaking him junk food, and sending C-3PO to narrate books and newspapers. Chewbacca told him stories and growled at anyone who tried to wake him while he was napping.

The Pathfinders visited him, bringing well wishes and news from the field. Kes gave him a chunk of modelling clay to stave off boredom; other comrades gave him a few flimsi wordless graphic novels and recordings of music to help pass the time. When they could stay for longer, they played a few rounds of a card game that didn't take much thinking, just luck.

The two weeks dragged on, but by the last day, Han was back to his usual self and able to sleep again. The scans suggested that as long as he avoided another concussion, he shouldn't have any long term symptoms. He was thankful to have survived the explosion and thankful for the support of the people who cared about him.


End file.
